Alice in Wonderland: Pandora Hearts Version
by ShamefulCheeseDotDotDot
Summary: Alice is not a normal girl. One day she falls down a mysterious hole on the ground and  lands in a strange world called Wonderland. What adventures will she have in this twisted world and more importantly, how will she get home? On pause for the moment.


Pandora Hearts - Alice in Wonderland

**Shame: First is one of my story! Yay!**

**Dot-kinz: ...**

**KasuCheese: CHEESE! I'm going to start a story too but not that soon... It will probally be Touhou...  
><strong>

**Dot-kinz: um... Hi?**

**Shame: Bwahahahahaha! I'm so awesome! Oh, and nothing belongs to me!**

**Warning: boy x boy, don't like, don't read... this is my first fan fiction so sorry if I do something wrong... **

**Cheese: Rated T 'cause Shame-kun is too insane to consider it K+, especially since Shame-kun doesn't swear, but I might swear for her...Nufufufufufu...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alice was a young girl around 14 years old. She was bored in her backyard, her back against a tree, trying to read an old boring book in the shade. "Ugh! Isn't there something else to do then sit around here read some stupid old book?" she sighed to herself. She started muttering to herself about stupid old books and etc.<p>

She had beautiful black-brown hair, on the sides braided with a yellow point at the end of the pony tail but most of her hair is lose. Her hair came down to her mid-calf; a small little bow in her hair. She had beautiful amethyst eyes to go with it.

She wore a dress, similar to a maid dress, and it came down to her legs. At the back, it was held together by a big blue bow. She just sat there with her cat, Snowdrop, who was a white cat with a little red bow at its neck. Alice sighed again. "How boring, there's nothing I could do here put read this old BOOK!" she yelled in frustration. She put down her book to pet the neko beside her. It purred when I was petted. She sighed out of boredom, AGAIN.

There were many trees, bushes, and flowers in her garden from emerald to ruby to amber coloured. Suddenly, the bush beside her rustled and popped out a boy with black BUNNY EARS?

'WHAT?' she thought, 'A boy bunny in MY garden? This is just random!' He took out a pocket watch and suddenly shouted, surprising Alice, "Oh no! It's going to be closing soon! I got to hurry!" and raced off. "Wait!" shouted Alice but it was too late the bunny boy had already went out of hearing range. 'That was really fast!' she thought and then started to chased after the bunny boy.

She chased after him, trying to not get lost. Soon the bunny boy turned sharply and disappeared under the tree. Alice panted for a while then continued to chase him until she noticed she was falling. There were random things in the hole she fell into so she tried to grab onto something that she could hold onto. After a while she gave up and crossed her arms and just continued to fall. A china cup almost hit her followed by some poker cards. She huffed. 'When this is going to end, I'm going to teach that bunny boy a lesson and not just randomly pop out of nowhere and surprise me!' she thought, 'Scratch that. I have no idea when I'm going to be back on land. I never knew a hole could be this long!' "Argh! When is this going to END!" yelled Alice in frustration. She was never good at being patient.

THUD! "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she muttered rubbing her bottom. "Finally! It's time for me to get back on ground!" she growled out loud. "Well, Well. Welcome to Wonderland, I suppose. You're name?" asked a voice kindly. Alice turned around to face the stranger. The stranger had wavy hair and golden amber eyes. He wore a black trench coat, black pants, black shoes, a white t-shirt, a white pair of gloves and a white scarf. His trench coat had sliver designs and it wasn't strapped up so the straps were behind him, almost touching the ground. "Are you an emo? Or do you love black so much you like an emo?" asked Alice rather rudely. The man frowned then got a big anger mark on his head and yelled, "WHAT? I DO NOT JUST HAVE BLACK! I ALSO HAVE WHITE ON TOO!" he yelled while waving his hands about. Alice pouted and said something about the topic before the emo one. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHITE? THERE IS HEARDLY ANY WHITE ON YOU!" The stranger glared at her yelling, "YES THERE IS! ARE YOU BLIND?" "Anyways, my name is Raven." Said the stranger. "Then I'll just call you Seaweed Head!" decided Alice. "WHAT? DON'T JUST GO AND DECIDE OTHER PEOPLE'S NAMES! YOU…YOU…YOU BAKA USAGI!" yelled Raven pointing a finger at the said girl.

Suddenly Alice pricked up. "Hey, Seaweed head… have you seen a bunny around here?" asked Alice suddenly. Raven thought for a while before replying. "No I haven't but let go before any 'chains' attack us."

After walking for some time, they arrived at a very LONG table. There were four people there. "Come! Come and sit down~!" called a white haired person. He had a dark purple hat with a long pink scarf/ribbon coming down, up to his waist from it and cookie shape designs on them. He also wore a dark purple coat with long sleeves and a long cape behind him that went down to the ground. He was wearing dark purple pants and black boots. He also wore white gloves and was holding a lollipop. He only had one red eye that was visible, as if staring right into their souls.

The other had golden locks that came down to his mid-back. He had one red eye and one golden one, which was a freaky pairing. He had HUGE blue rounded ears at the top of his head. He also had read earrings. He was wearing a black coat with white laces and golden designs different from Ravens'. He also wore black pants, black boots, and white gloves like Raven. There was a young girl in his arms. She had white hair and a blue and white maid dress thing, similar to Alice's but with very long sleeves. She also had sliver eyes and long white socks and black dress shoes.

The last person had light brown hair was and had long brown-looking hare ears. He wore glasses and a black and white coat with designs spreading from the middle. He also had black pants and black shoes. Alice and Raven eyed them and sat down uncomfortably.

"Hello~! Welcome to our tea party! I'm the Mad Hatter, but call me Break~!" started the men called Break waving his long sleeves up and down cheerfully. "I'm the Dormouse! But call me Vincent and this is Echo!" smiled Vincent happily while Echo gave them a nod. "Um… I am the March Hare, call me Liam."

"Um… so what's with the tea party?" asked Alice. "Vincent?" muttered Raven. It sounded familiar to him. "We have been looking for a bunny and…," paused Alice. She strained her ears.

Suddenly a voice was heard. "Please help me! I have done nothing wrong!" yelled a desperate voice coming from the back, behind the bushes. "Please let me go!" the melodic voice yelled again. "Ho~ Ho~3" laughed Break waving his long selves waving up and down again.  
>"It seems that we had found something~!" said Break and Vincent at the same time. Alice started to ask curiously about the voice. "Oh it must be your little bunny friend that you're looking for~!"<p>

Meanwhile, Raven was thinking about the voice that he heard, paying no attention when Alice asked to see the bunny boy she was looking for. 'Why does that voice sound so familiar?' he asked himself, 'Why? Could it be one of my past?'

'Gil...' 'Huh?' he thought, 'Who's calling me?' 'Who's calling my real name? How do they know my real name? I haven't used that name about 9 years ago!' he thought, full of questions.

"SEAWEED HEAD!" yelled that all-so-familiar voice. He felt pain up his shin. "OW! THAT HURTS! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR BAKA USAGI?" yelled Raven. "I asked you if we could see who it is!" Alice yelled back a bit quieter. "..."  
>"...well?"<br>"Alright, fine..." said Raven. "yes! I'm going to see who it is! I hope they have meat there ready for me!." All of them sweat dropped, except for Break and Alice. "Baka Usagi, I'm sure there wouldn't be meat or any food there." said Raven, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>They went through the bushes into the forest behind. When they walked for a minute, they saw beautiful scenery with an equally beautiful bunny boy caught in a golden bird cage right on top of the glittering water below.<p>

The bunny boy was crying his eyes out. The said boy was hugging his knees on the bottom of the cage, tears flowing out of his eyes, his beautiful golden hair blocking his eyes. The cage itself was chained up, locking the cage up. He had a black floral hat with pure black bunny ears sticking out of them. He also had a black trench coat thing and a big red and pink bow in front. He had long white buttoned sleeve but only up to his middle part of the arm. He also had a huge black bow tied up behind him. He had black pants that also had white buttoned part that stopped at his ankle (?) and black dress shoes. (A/N: if you don't know what I'm talking about the search it up on Google as "Pandora Hearts bunny Oz")

Raven felt a wave of deja vu hit him. "y...y...you..young...m..master?" asked Raven, using the used to be older boy's play name. The bunny boy stopped crying for a moment before looking up. His blood-shot emerald green eyes looked confused for a moment. The others just watched as the man and boy interact. "G...G...G...il?" asked the younger boy. Raven was speechless. "G...Gil, is that...y..you?" asked the young boy, who was sobbing now. "Gil? Who's Gil?" asked Alice who talked up for the first time after coming here. "Oh my~! It seems that little Raven knows who he is~~!" smiled Break.  
>"Yes, it seems so but who's Gi...l" started Vincent and then his eyes widen.<br>"Vincent-sama?" asked Echo looking up at her master.

Suddenly Vincent got scissors and a plush toy out of nowhere and ripped the plush toy in half, it's fillings coming out landing on the ground. Echo winced. "There better." stated Vincent, also muttering at the same time. He put on a cherry smile. "Gilbert!" he said to his brother, "it's a long time since the last time I called you that! I almost forgot what happened!" Vincent said, still with the cherry smile on his face.

Gilbert slowly turned to his brother and nodded. The others was still watching them, trying to understand what's happening. (A/N: well... At least Alice was trying to figure it out as Break was just there. The "boy" already calmed down and was watching them.).

Then, suddenly, Break spoke up, "So bunny boy, what's your name?" That brought the attention back at the boy. The boy took a deep breath and spoke: "My name is Oz Vessalius." Everyone thought that that name sounded very familiar. After a moment of silence Alice said something so off-topic that everyone did the anime-fall, "So... No meat?" she asked.

**Shame: Kufufufufu... that all, for today...**

**Dot-Kinz: ... Baka Usagi means Dumb Bunny...**

**KasuCheese: EXTREME CHEESE! BYE!**

**Shame: bye...**

**Dot-Kinz: ...bye.  
><strong>


End file.
